deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/Top 10 Most Wanted Death Battles
Brobuscus here doing something a bit different than what I usually do. Wiz and Boomstick have done 5 battles that I wanted to see: Iron Man Vs Lex Luthor, Darth Vader Vs Doctor Doom, Knuckles Vs Donkey Kong, Dan Hibiki Vs Hercule Satan, and Mega Man Vs Astro Boy. Some were really awesome, some were horribly screwed over, but I digress, there are hundreds more that I still want to see. So, I thought I'd share some in the form of a countdown. I'll be sharing my Top 10 as well as 5 honorable mentions in no particular order. So, let's get started. Honorable Mention 1 Ssssooooo, the latest Death Battle, while awesome, gave a huge sucker punch to the childhoods of a lot of people. Myself included. So I think it's time the Pocket Monsters got a second chance against their Digital counterparts. And what better way than with this fight. Both Mewtwo and BlackWarGreymon are artificially created clones of Mew and WarGreymon respectively. Seeing these guys fight would be a treat to the eyes. Not to mention, Mewtwo is one of only 2 Pokémon with 2 mega evolutions. The other being Charizard, who's Mega X form was used in the previous episode. So, including Mega Y for Mewtwo would be awesome. I'm 65% sure that Mewtwo would win as he could simply turn BWG into his own personal puppet. That would be hilarious. Honorable Mention 2 Sorry about this Mike Yes, you are seeing this right and no, you don't need your eyes checked. Vergil VS Sephiroth would be amazing in my opinion. This idea is hated a lot on this site because this is "a curbstomp in Sephiroth's favor" and that "the only thing they have in common is white-haired swordsmen." While I agree with the curbstomp part, they've done battles like that before.**cough**Thor VS Raiden**cough**Aaanyway, the "has almost nothing in common" thing is bullcrap. Silver pointed out a counter a while back. "Two white-haired, handsome dark swordsmen who seek vengeance. They are the dark reflections and direct opposites of the main protagonists and are very difficult bosses among fans. And lastly the both are part human hybrids (Human/Demon hybrid for Vergil and Human/Jenova hybrid for Sephiroth. Not to mention they both have "angel" in their titles, The One Winged Angel for Sephiroth and the Black Angel for Vergil." Thank you Silver. Honorable Mention 3 If any of you know me, you probably should have seen this coming. Blaze the Cat and Princess Azula are both fire-wielding princesses who will do anything to protect(Blaze) or destroy(Azula). Unfortunately, this is pretty one-sided in Blaze's favor, but the fiery, destructive fight would just be pure eye candy. Honorable Mention 4 This is going to need some explanation. We finally get to talk about a battle royale. And I don't think it's what you're expecting. Didn't see this coming did you. The Blood Gulch Red Team are fan favorite characters from the popular Red vs. Blue series. Seeing them fight eachother, wouldn't just be entertaining, but THE perfect tribute to Monty Oum(R.I.P. good man). Even though it should be little bit of an obvious win for Sarge, but still would be worth watching. Sadly, this is probably not going to happen, but I will support it to the very end. Honorable Mention 5 Alright, the last honorable mention. Finally. You know what I enjoy more than Pokémon VS Digimon fights? DC VS Marvel fights. Surprise surprise, am I right? But this, this is what needs to happen. Both are undead, both wield shotguns, both ride sweet motorcycles, both use chains like pros, their basically the same person. Kinda like Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. This will also kinda be like Wolverine VS Raiden. By that I mean it'll come down to one question. Could the Penance Stare kill Lobo. From what I've seen, I'm going with yes. But who knows. Number 10 Deja Vú, I'm talking about DC VS Marvel again. This time with a little more devastation. Does this really need explaining? Hulk & Doomsday are MEANT to face off in a Death Battle. They're both ultimate powerhouses, they're both monsters, they're rivals, and they rival gods. Aside from the fact that we'll see a gray corpse when this is over, we'll see buildings destroyed, innocent lives lost, and entire cities leveled. Oh wow. I did just explain, didn't I? Number 9 Another fight that's denied for other matchups. sarcastic "yay"This time, we're going full on Nintendo. Bowser & Ganondorf are both Kings of Evil and enemies of Mario and Link. Plus, we had Zelda VS Peach happen, why not turn it evil? From what I've seen, I'm pretty sure Bowser wins, but it would still appease the Mario fanboys after seeing Mario and Luigi die so horribly. Number 8 If you guys have been living under a rock this whole time, I LOVE OPTIMUS PRIME! Literally, my avatar of all things is Optimus. So it would make sense to have this happen. Do I really have to explain this? To put it simply, giant robots, red and blue, overpowered as crap, victory for Optimus, that is all. Let's move on. Number 7 Oh boy, I already have goosebumps from the cold. No, seriously, if you live in Michigan, you must know how freezing it is right now. I think it was caused by Glacius and Sub-Zero, as they will no doubt clash at some point as I had hoped, and at some time, Glacius will slip up and give Sub-Zero the opportunity to win.......and thus, Glacius VS Sub-Zero makes it to number 7 on my list. Number 6 Now, I'm pretty sure we're all aware of the HST poll on ScrewAttack's Twitter. In case you don't know, the options are Naruto Vs Luffy, Naruto VS Ichigo, and Ichigo VS Luffy. And personally, I'm more on the Naruto VS Ichigo side. To put it simply, I hate Naruto VS Luffy. That matchup makes no sense to me. Naruto VS Ichigo is a battle of Ninja VS Samurai and the fact that they both have spiritual demons inside. Is much else really needed to explain. I'm sure at some point, Ichigo will get a new power that'll secure him a win, but right now, I'm a bit skeptical. Number 5 Admit it. We all want this fight. Since this is a fight we all want to see, I'll make this simple. Giant robots, childhoods ruined, Megazord wins, definitely going to happen, that is all. Number 4 Rivalry fights are fun righ-oh screw it. Let's just go. Prototype VS InFamous. Symbiote VS Electricity. Both Mercer and Cole have dark sides to them also. But then you look at this fight for fairness, and unless Mercer gets a lucky hit, Cole's probably going to win. But one rivalry settled is good for me. Number 3 Since this is possibly the next fight, I'll make this quick. First off, it's Devil VS Witch. Tell me that isn't awesome. Male VS Female, again, and yet another rivalry. I'm pretty sure this is Bayonetta's fight to win, as much as I really want Dante to win. Oh well. I don't really care much for Dante anyway. And I like Bayonetta. So, it's cool. Number 2 You can't know me, and not see this coming. HOW HAS THIS NOT HAPPENED YET!?!? I get that this is a curbstomp in Ratchet and Clank's favor but this fight just needs to happen. A rivalry that needs to be settled, heck, they were even rivals in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. This is just a glorious matchup that needs to be settled. Number 1 Finally reaching the end. Alex VS Cole, had rivalry. Dante VS Bayonetta had an awesome concept. J&D VS R&C had a rivalry recognized by the companies. In order for Number 1 to be Number 1, it had to have all of these and more. And I know a battle that does this. Don't act like you didn't see this coming. Where do I even begin. How about the rivalry. THESE TWO HAVE MORE OF A RIVALRY THAN MARIO AND SONIC SOMETIMES!! Is it really that hard to see that? Then there's the concept. These two are mascots of the PlayStation 1 and have been competing to become complete mascots. Then the recognition. Their rivalry is so recognizable, there were crossover games where they met. Sure, they teamed up, but they fought when they first met. This is also a childhood matchup to me. But, that was to be expected. This fight is almost guaranteed to happen, and I'm really excited for when they announce it. I'm Brobuscus101, and I'm now going to play Crash Bandicoot. Peace out Category:Blog posts